


take me to the place where the stars shine

by snewsies (waltswhits)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Party, Smoking, Sort Of, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/snewsies
Summary: what we said on the rooftop beneath a starless sky.





	take me to the place where the stars shine

Race wanted to take a picture to let this moment last forever. But at the same time, he didn’t want to shatter it by making it too real.  
He and Spot were sprawled on a leaf-covered blanket on his apartment building’s roof, eyes tracking the starless sky rather than one another’s. Though long past midnight, the city that never sleeps never really went dark.  
The rest of the roof was littered with the detritus of a party just finished, solo cups and empty handles strewn about. It had been a celebration for Race’s birthday, the whole usual group had been there. And Spot had come early and stayed late, which had surprised Race- but not as much as it would have a few months ago. Something had shifted between the two of them, but he couldn’t tell what or in what direction. Race wasn’t going to question it, in the hope that Spot wanted the same thing he thought he wanted.  
Spot leaned back on his elbows, letting a trail of smoke slip from his lips. Something in his smirk was softer than the norm as he passed the bowl to Race. Race’s wandering thoughts drifted back to earth as he fumbled with the plastic lighter. He held the flame lightly over the bowl, pressed it to his lips, and took a long pull. He breathed out the smoke into the night air, breath baited with fear and desire, thinking to himself softly that he was making a wish to the universe.  
One more quick hit, and he passed it back to Spot, watching him intently as he relit the bowl like an expert. He sighed out smoke, and Race watched the white fog curl from his lips, which was almost painful in how attractive he found it.  
Spot scrutinized the bowl, then tapped the remaining ash out onto the blanket beside him. “Cashed,” he mumbled, eyes meeting Race’s. Race nodded, lips meeting in a thin smile. Spot opened his as if to say something, but closed them firmly, reclining back to squint up at the gray sky.  
“I wish we could see the stars here,” Spot mused melancholically. Race nodded and shifted on the blanket to lay next to him.  
“I used to try a lot, when I was little. To see the stars, I mean.” Spot continued, his voice low and soft. “Would sit on the fire escape or by the docks and just...stare. Waiting for the stars to come out from hiding. But they never did. And I’ve still never seen ‘em.”  
Race rolled into his side, eyes fixed on Spot’s, Spot’s fixed on the sky above.  
“I’ll take you. To see the stars.” Race whispered, eyes wide as a child.  
Spot’s head quickly turned. “I’d like that.”  
Something bloomed in Race’s stomach. Happiness, fear, or something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. Yet as he hesitantly drew closer to Spot’s parted lips, he was sure of exactly one thing: that this was exactly what he wanted and where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i wrote while listening to angsty rock and staring out the window. love me an nyc xmas (even though this isn’t at all christmassy).  
> follow me on tumblr @ snewsies for more writing, pictures of spot conlon, and my random thoughts.


End file.
